deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
The Leviathan
'The Leviathan '''was a massive, amorphous Necromorph encountered in the [[USG Ishimura|USG ''Ishimura]]'s Food Storage facility during the outbreak aboard the vessel. Background The Leviathan collided with the USG Ishimura while drifting through space. It made it's way into the Hydroponics Deck of the ship and barricaded itself inside the Food Storage facility. Shortly after, the tracts of the Corruption began to spread at an exponential rate in close proximity to the Leviathan and proceeded to overtake much of the deck. The shipboard oxygen levels became critical as a result and with the creation of the poison-exuding Necromorphs known as the Wheezers, the Hydroponics Deck became unable to support human life. A crew member encountered the beast and dubbed it with it's name. A CEC agent named Zach Hammond also encountered the Leviathan as the Hydroponics Deck lost all of the breathable air. Shortly after this, Isaac Clarke, advised about the Leviathan by Kendra Daniels arrived on the deck and was informed by Hammond about the creature's whereabouts. Clarke was successful in cleansing the air on the deck and also mixing a poisonous substance capable of killing the beast. However, the poison was short of truly effective and Clarke was compelled to solve the matter by force. Entering the Food Storage area which the poison granted Clarke access to by weakening the Leviathan to some extent, Clarke drew arms and killed the creature. Strategy *First, never stop moving. *The Leviathan had two methods of attacking. Firstly, it used one of it's three tentacles to sweep across the area that Isaac was standing on. Since the fight occurred in Zero-G, he could dodge the attack from jumping from floor to ceiling or vice versa. Isaac could also reliably dodge the tentacle attacks by moving continuously left or right as the Leviathan swung them at him. **The trick here was to make Isaac's jumps as short as possible to allow more time to fire at the tentacle's weak spot. Aiming just above the tentacle when it began it's attack was a good tactic. The Contact Beam was also a worthy choice for this. ***After destroying a tentacle, the Leviathan would use a new attack which consisted of spitting the organic bombs out through it's central mouth where it's core that resided within became briefly exposed. *The Leviathan usually spat five pods out at a time. It was possible to use Kinesis on the first and third pods to destroy the second and fourth pods, but it was usually easier to strafe from the left and right. The fifth pod could be used as a projectile to hit the Leviathan's mouth in order to save ammo. **Shooting at the core after it finished spitting a bomb-volley out or using Kinesis to grab a pod and hurl it back into the Leviathan's mouth was a good strategy. The pod would either collide with another pod that the Leviathan fired, causing an explosion or would collide with the Leviathan's core, dealing damage. There are also Gas Canisters floating around the chamber that could be hurled with Kinesis. **Alternatively, shooting directly at the pods themselves would also hurl them back if not outright detonating them inside the creature's mouth, dealing massive damage. This was arguably the most efficient method for getting rid of the beast. On the lower difficulties, the Leviathan could be killed in a single pod-spitting cycle if one managed to detonate all of them inside it's mouth, finishing it off in less than a minute. A reasonably upgraded Plasma Cutter was well-suited for this job as it would detonate the pods in one hit. On the higher difficulties, it may require two successful cycles to destroy the Leviathan. Yet, the method's viability remained unchanged. *The Flamethrower's secondary fire seemed to cause extreme damage to the Leviathan's mouth. *The Ripper's primary fire had a range that was too short to hit the Leviathan and the projectiles of it's secondary fire are too slow to be reliable. The Ripper was not a good choice against the Leviathan. *Likewise, the Force Gun was also poor against the Leviathan due to the primary fire being way too short-ranged and the secondary fire's bombs being too slow (Unless if you are fast enough to launch a grenade). *The Contact Beam's high damage was devastating against this boss. One blow would sever a tentacle instantly and a few shots to the mouth would kill it quickly, especially if the weapon was maxed out. *A more direct tactic that could quickly defeat the Leviathan was to attack with a fully upgraded Pulse Rifle, easily dispatching both the tentacle pustules and explosive pods with quick aim. *A second set of tentacles would spawn when the Leviathan was near death. Apart from dodging them, these are unimportant as they would die when the core mouth was killed. *Before engaging the Leviathan which occurred when Isaac left the airlock to Food Storage, the items in the area that are boxed and otherwise could be retrieved by using Kinesis. Even an upgraded Kinesis Module could reach all of the items inside. Trivia *The term, leviathan was often used synonymously with sea monster, referring to the monster of the same name from the Old Testament of the Bible which was said to be the "big fish" that swallowed the Biblical character, Jonah. In Modern Hebrew, the word simply meant "whale". The certain esoteric and occult literature described it as the Gatekeeper of Hell and one of the seven princes of it.Leviathan *Almost nothing was shown about the Leviathan's biological structure besides it's fleshy front. *The Leviathan likely came from space as it was evidenced by one of Dr. Elizabeth Cross's logs which stated that the Necromorph crashed into the Ishimura from outer space. If this was the case, the origin of the creature and how it ended up in space was a mystery. The Leviathan was possibly ejected from the surface of Aegis VII by the Hive Mind and initially made up purely of the colonists' biomass. This would account for the additional mass that it had along with the contents of Food Storage as it could not be composed entirely of the Isimura's crew. **The Leviathan was extraordinarily heavy, weighing over 10 kilotons (10,000 tons/22,046,000 Ibs.) Assuming that it was made entirely of the recombined humans, the basic math dictated that it would be composed of roughly 169,492 people of average weight. However, given that the Leviathan was located in an empty Food Storage bay which was described as containing a food surplus in one of the audio logs left by Elizabeth Cross, it seemed clear that the Leviathan, though initially large likely grew to 10 kilotons by incorporating the biomass from the Food Storage area into the original biomass. *The Leviathan was the first Necromorph boss that Isaac faced. *The Leviathan was one of the few life forms of the Necromorphs in the entire series to be directly referred to by it's name. The others are the Hive Mind, the Moons and the Nexus. *There was a glitch that caused the Leviathan's animation to reset to it's "alive" animation after it was killed. After Isaac killed it and exited to the Air Quality Control Room and returned to Food Storage, the Leviathan would appear as if it was alive. It was not, however. This also happened with the Slug boss. **If you get close enough to it, however, it reanimated and began the first phase of the battle again. However, once the tentacles are destroyed, the cysts did not come out like before. It remained in the state prior to the mouth-cysts and stayed that way until you leave and reactivate the glitch. The player was fully capable of entering and exiting the room when the "battle" started again. (This was only tried after loading a save file up). *It was possible to unlock an achievement for hitting 50 enemies with Kinesis here as long as the player killed an appropriate amount of enemies before hand. This could be done even if the Leviathan itself was dead or if it was in the "glitched respawn" form. Gallery Image:943338_20080714_screen003.jpg|The Leviathan with its tentacles retracted and mouth open, exposing its core. File:15.jpg|The Leviathan's tentacle attack. 2015-07-09_00016.jpg|Dormant Leviathan Death Scenes *Should Isaac be hit or swept with one of the Leviathan's tentacles while he was on low health, he would be utterly ripped apart with nothing left of him. *If Isaac was hit with one of the Leviathan's explosive projectiles with low health, he would either be dismembered or completely torn in half. Appearances *''Dead Space'' • Chapter 6: Environmental Hazard (First and only appearance) Sources de:Leviathan es:The Leviathan Leviathan Category:Bosses Category:Deceased